1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite pillow configured by combining a plurality of (more properly, three or more) divided parts, and mainly to a composite pillow for improving the fit and functions of a pillow by providing a different hardness or material for each part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the fit or other functions of a pillow, different materials or hardnesses are required in different sections of the pillow. Examples of an integrally formed pillow include those made of a urethane-based resin, of a natural material such as a rubber-based material, and of a liquid material, gel material or gaseous material, filled into a pillow case having a structure which can maintain the shape thereof. In such a pillow, it is extremely difficult to locate parts of different materials or hardnesses at proper positions.
In order to locate parts of different materials or hardnesses at proper positions, there has been provided a composite pillow in which a pillow core material is divided into a plurality of parts arranged as parallel sections. A pillow has also been provided, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-180499, in which a plurality of compartments are formed within a pillow case, each filled with a core material.
In the case where the pillow in which divided parts of a core material are vertically stacked, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-056562, the areas of distribution for different materials or hardnesses cannot be set accurately, thereby being not much different from an integrally formed pillow. Pillows having divided parts of a core material horizontally arranged are shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-144286 and pillows having a plurality of compartments arranged in parallel and filled with a core material are shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-180499, both types of which can be set up accurately. However, since the contact surfaces between adjacent divided parts of core material are almost perpendicular, there are drawbacks in creating discomfort due to difference in levels, resulting from different hardness between the parts, and such that a depression is formed in the divided core material when used.